


This Time

by Tulikettu



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha Matt Murdock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank, Frank is in heat, Frank needs a hug, Frottage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matt has a lot of self control, Most of the time, omega Frank Castle, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: Matt is surprised when the omega he is trying to save turns out to be Frank.Frank doesn't want a mate, he doesn't want to have sex, he thinks he can deal with this on his own.Shit happens.





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reluctant to release this fic out into the world because I'm not happy with it. I feel as though I've been editing it for years and it's still not flowing the way I want it to. Urgh. Sorry to be a downer. But maybe I'll come back to it, maybe I can get some constructive criticism and do another edit another time. 
> 
> I'm my own worse critic. I hope you enjoy it.

The sound of frantic heartbeats is fierce and loud as Matt bounds across the rooftops in search of the source. He can smell alphas. The air is almost bitter with their scent. But then he’s an alpha too, they’re not supposed to smell good to him. Still, he doesn’t like it, doesn’t like the way they’re excited, out of control. 

Because mixed in with their scent is the beautiful sweetness of an omega near heat, and Matt knows that this isn’t an omega looking to be mated. There wouldn’t be a chase if that was the case. 

Matt has never smelt anything like this. Every omega he’s ever been near have been on suppressants to control their scent, to make them less needy in their heats, so that they don’t end up offering their bodies to anyone and everyone, and to stop alphas reacting the way these ones are. 

An omega not on suppressants is asking for trouble, though they could be young, Matt reasons, this could be their first heat, or they could just be unfortunately hitting it away from their mate. Anything. Matt isn’t going to let them get raped just to teach them a lesson. 

He’s surprised that he’s running over rooftops, though. This is his territory. No one else really comes up here, only Peter, maybe Wade if he’s following Peter around, maybe Frank. Rooftop chases are not really part of his fight, more his tactic.

Matt pauses, listening to the thunder of pulses and feet and trying not to lose his concentration on the scent of that omega, which is stronger and clearer and closing in on him, making him dizzy, making his cock throb. He’s lost in it, just for a moment, his baser instinct taking over.

In that moment the omega is upon him, almost falling over him. They collide, stagger, and Matt’s head clears the second he smells another very familiar scent, sees the shape of a very familiar person forming in the colours of pheromones and heat.

“Frank?” Matt gasps, drinking in the beautiful, sweet air. He shakes himself. “Frank?”

Frank Castle stands before him, breathless and trembling and smelling like heaven.

“Help me?” he asks, his voice small. He’s scared. Matt has never seen him so genuinely frightened. But then he has good reason right now. Frank has no control. 

“Of course,” Matt wouldn’t hesitate for anyone. He certainly wouldn’t deny Frank anything.

There isn’t a whole lot that he can do right now, up here, chasing footsteps gaining on them. Not much. But he can mark Frank a little, put his scent on him, get a claim on him. He swallows and steps towards Frank. 

“Trust me,” he asks, though they don’t have much time to converse over this before feet are thundering closer. 

Frank nods, closing his eyes as Matt pulls off a glove and rubs his wrist against Frank’s cheek and neck. Frank tips his head to the side and Matt’s knees go weak. He wants to bite him, suck a bruise to that skin. He needs to keep his brain clear, though his already tenuous grip on his self control is slipping, all the more so when Frank turns to nuzzle against his wrist, breathing in the scent of an alpha. He wants it, even if he doesn’t want to want it. 

The advancing alphas draw to a stop behind them, and Matt turns to growl. It isn’t a show, he doesn’t need to fake it, he’s annoyed that he’s had to drag his attention away from Frank to deal with this. 

The other alphas stop, hackles raised. There’s three of them, stinking of sweat and want. But now Frank smells of Matt, and his little nuzzle has left a trace of him on Matt’s skin as well. Frank is quiet and pliant now, he’s got an alpha, they have to accept that. 

“Leave,” Matt growls, putting his body between the alphas and Frank, who is making the soft clucking sounds of a contented omega. Matt can feel him wanting to draw his alpha back. Can feel him instinctively wanting to touch, even if he doesn’t actually want to. 

The three of them could try and take Matt, they could try and kill him and take Frank, but they won’t. Because Frank has chosen an alpha and that’s as good as done.

Still, they growl, even as they ease up, angry that someone else has taken their toy from them. A little longer and Frank would have been unable to control himself, he’d have just bent over and begged. Matt doesn’t back down, though. Why would he back down? Frank smells so good. So, so good. He’s probably so wet. So ready to be mated-

His own heart is hammering hard in his chest, and though he’s relieved that the other alphas back off, it leaves him in the predicament of what to do with Frank. But Frank came to him, asked him for help- Matt is very, very willing to help. 

He’s even more convinced of his own willingness when he feels Frank’s hands moving gently over his body, over his back and up to his shoulders. 

“Can I stay with you til it passes?” Frank asks, his nose pressing against the kevlar between Matt’s shoulder blades, breathing in to get as much of Matt’s alpha scent as possible.

“Til it passes?” Matt asks. Frank isn’t fully in his heat yet, but it can only be hours away. 

“I just need somewhere safe to stay until it’s over,” Frank murmurs, seeming to use all of his energy to pull his hands away, wrapping his arms around himself instead. “Your place will be safe. You’re an alpha. I don’t want anyone. And I don’t want them thinking- I don’t want them taking advantage of me when I can’t say no.” He’s speaking calmly, but there is a slight urgency to his tone, his heart is still beating a little too fast. 

“Okay, okay. Back to mine,” Matt says, nodding slowly because Frank’s scent is still radiating from him. It's calling out to other alphas, too, so the sooner he’s surrounded by Matt the better.

Matt takes a breath for composure, which is a stupid idea, but he needs to be mentally strong. He steps forward again and nuzzles against Frank once more, rubbing his cheek against the other man’s jaw, his ungloved hand cupping the other side of Frank’s neck. His scent isn’t as strong through the kevlar, but what bared skin he does have he presses against Frank to scent him as best he can before they head for home.

 

Tension is thrumming in Frank’s body by the time they get back, and he reeks of need. Matt is going to have a tough time covering it up; he’ll have to double bolt the doors and windows. 

“I can’t believe you’re an omega,” he says almost accusingly as he pulls off his mask and tosses it with practised aim towards the kitchen island. “Why the hell aren’t you on suppressants?” Matt continues to strip out of his uniform, needing to get more of his own scent into the room to cover Frank’s. 

Frank gazes at him, his expression soft, the alpha scent soothing him. “I didn’t- I didn’t expect it-” he admits quietly, taking a few steps closer to Matt before he turns suddenly and heads for the sofa instead, laying face down, his hips canting towards the pillows. Matt will never get that scent out now. “I haven’t- I haven’t had one since I was with Maria- I didn’t- they stopped. I thought they’d stopped. I thought I was done-”

His voice is almost muffled by the pillow he has his face pressed into, but Matt can still hear all he’s saying. 

He lets out a sigh. Maria was Frank’s alpha? Well, it’s surprising to say the least, but it explains Frank’s lack of precaution. Most omegas their age won’t start having heats again if they’ve lost their alpha, especially when they’ve been so committed. 

Frank is making that gentle clucking sound again as he rubs himself into Matt’s cushions, and Matt is painfully hard. He’s undone his pants already, but they weren't doing anything to hide his erection, anyway. At least now the air is permeated with his scent and his arousal, making some attempt to mask or cover Frank's. 

“How long do you have?” he asks, his hand resting gently over his dick. 

“Soon,” Frank pants. Heat is radiating off of him. The smell of Matt on the pillows must be helping. 

“And then what do you want me to do?” Matt asks, forcing the words out, because he needs to know whilst Frank is coherent enough to tell him. 

“Leave me alone,” Frank rasps. “I don’t want to mate.”

A callous, primal part of Matt, driven by instinct (stronger now for never having smelt a mature omega, undiluted by suppressants) wants to tell Frank that he’ll be begging for it soon. He’ll beg Matt to mate with him, and if Matt tried, Frank wouldn’t stop him. He’d spread his legs or get on his hands and knees, present himself- and he’d be so slick and ready. Matt would be able to just push in. He wants Frank begging to be filled and knotted, begging Matt to breed him-

“Please,” Frank groans. “Please. I trust you.”

“And if you beg me?” Matt pushes, his hand scrubbing at his face to try and maintain some control. “What do you want me to do then? Ignore you? Have you done this before, Frank? Gone through it without an alpha?”

He wouldn’t have gone through it without suppressants before, and he knows Frank and Maria were together from their late teens. In the army heats and ruts were regulated, the suppressants stronger to stop their cycles completely until they’re on leave, but it isn’t a permanent solution. Heats every nine months instead of three. It can affect fertility in the long run, but it’s better than everyone losing their minds.

Frank gazes up at him, his already dark eyes almost black as his arousal grows. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine,” he grits out stubbornly.

“And if you’re not? Frank, I need to know. Do you want me to look after you?”

“You wanna fuck me that badly, Red?” Frank asks, his knuckles white as he grips the sofa, his hips moving slowly, rubbing against the pillows. “It comes and goes in waves. If I change my mind I’ll let you know when I’m more lucid.” He rolls onto his back and claws off his shirt, but to Matt’s distress, because sweet Jesus, Frank is beautiful.

Matt has a lot of self restraint, he really does, but he’s being pushed right now as Frank squirms on his sofa and bleeds his scent over everything. He’s never stood by and watched an omega in heat. Mostly because all of his instinct wants to be mating, and he’s never been near an omega that doesn’t want to be fucked by him. But also because it’s downright cruel and can be very damaging to leave an omega to go through it alone. And Frank hasn’t for years, if ever. 

Matt takes a step forward and is greeted by a growl, a fierce and certainly not joking warning from Frank, even though he’s almost clawing at himself, and the heat Matt can see pouring off of him is downright alarming.

“Frank, you’ll hurt yourself,” Matt whispers.

“Go away,” Frank grits out, pressing his hand between his legs and curling up as though he’s already in pain.

“Frank,” Matt starts, his voice a whimper because this is awful on so many levels. He and Frank are hardly best friend, but Matt never wishes pain on him, and it’s tearing him apart to not be helping. His own cock aches painfully, and every other part of him is screaming to touch. “I’ll go. I’ll go to Foggy. I’ll stay with him. I’ll leave you alone.”

Foggy will call him mad, giving up his home to Frank, but Matt can’t stay here. He can’t be around him and watch him deny himself, and he can’t trust himself to stay either, in the closed off rooms with no open windows.

“You have my number, call me if there’s any trouble. I’ll lock all the doors and windows,” Matt continues, running his hands over his legs, because everything itches. He needs to put some more clothes on. 

“Kay,” Frank whimpers. He whimpers and, that hurts Matt even more.

“You want me to stay?”

“No. Go to Foggy. I don’t care-” Frank dismisses him, voice rough.

Part of Matt wants to stay. For so many reasons. But he pulls on new clothes, locks up, and walks out without another word. 

 

***

The scent in the apartment the following morning is almost overwhelming. Omega in heat. A strong heat. It smells so good that Matt almost stumbles through the doorway, his blood pumping hard and his cock filling. He shuts the door quickly, locks it behind him, then moves through to the lounge.

“Frank?” he asks, because Frank isn’t in the living room where he left him, and Matt is suddenly terrified that he left the flat in a sex craved delirium. But when he concentrates he can hear the rapid pulse coming from his room. And then Frank’s feet moving towards him. 

“Frank?” Frank is dressed in only his underwear, a sheen of sweat on his skin. Matt can see that his cock is hard, drinking in the vision of him before Frank whines and slams him up against the wall without ceremony, pressing his face into Matt’s neck. Matt can feel him trembling, shaking, but he calms down in the alpha's arms.

His scent is incredible. Matt wonders if it’s because it’s been so long since Frank last had a heat, or because he isn’t taking anything to suppress it. 

Matt presses his nose into Frank’s neck and breathes, too. They’re scenting each other. Oh, Matt has done this before, he’s fucked omegas who’s wanted to have their scents all over each other, but it’s never been this sexy. He’s never so desperately wanted to have his scent stick to anyone. Frank is strong, and Matt knows this already, but he also knows that their instincts will make Matt very much able to overpower him. Effortlessly push him onto his back, spread his legs-

Frank is rocking with his whole body, bare skin rubbing harshly against Matt’s clothes. His hard cock ruts into the roughness of Matt’s pants. And though he knows it’s probably a terrible idea, Matt lifts his hands and runs them down Frank’s back. Matt tries to be careful and gentle, but he just wants to bend Frank over and fuck him and fill him.

Frank mewls at the touch and presses in closer. Matt has clearly caught him in one of the waves of his heat, and he shouldn’t be touching or taking advantage. He should have taken himself away, should have sent Frank back to bed and gone away until Frank is lucid again. But his hands are running down Frank’s muscled back and down to his bottom. His boxers are soaked with slick and it’s too much. It’s just too much. 

“Fuck me. I need you to fuck me-” Frank whines, mouthing against Matt’s jaw. “Please? Please? Take me? Breed me- fuck, I need your knot in me, Matt-”

“Frank-” Matt is so hard, and there’s a painful tightness building at the base of his cock. He takes his hand away from Frank’s arse and begins to stroke them soothingly, if not a little roughly, up and down his back. Frank whines, kissing Matt’s throat, his tongue hot as he laps at the skin. It’s taking a lot of power to resist, especially with Frank grinding against him. He can smell that the other man is about to come, swallowing down his own whimpers as his knot begins to swell uselessly. 

“Good boy, good boy, Frank, come on. Come for me,” Matt breathes, raking the fingers of one hand through Frank’s hair.

Frank gasps out, nuzzling at Matt’s throat before trembling, moaning, and coming between them with unsteady jerks of his hips.

Matt is certain that that can’t be enough, it can’t satisfy Frank the way he needs it to, but at least the other man feels slightly calmer. Or, no, that isn’t true. Perhaps during that moment of orgasm, but not now- 

Frank pulls away roughly, rubbing his hands against his face, pacing towards the sofa.

“Frank?” Matt tries his best to ignore the ache between his legs and the dampness on the front of his pants from having Frank pressed against him, but he can’t ignore the scent. An alpha should take care of an omega. Matt isn’t allowed to help physically, but maybe with other things?

“Have you had anything to eat or drink? You can help yourself to anything-” he starts, but that won’t be sufficient to sate his need. Matt moves slowly towards the kitchen, his senses somewhat clouded by Frank’s presence, so he has to go slower. He’ll make Frank food and put on some coffee, get him to drink water. Dehydration is the most harmful part of heats for omegas. He remembers that being drilled into him every year in school after he presented. 

Frank has stopped pacing and is back on the sofa, curled up, again radiating so much heat. Matt takes him a drink first, a pint glass of water that he presses gently into Frank’s hands.

“Drink,” he commands, knowing that Frank will do as he’s told, listening to him gulp down the water as he returns to the kitchen to make some food. He should have thought of this sooner, but he hasn’t had much practise. 

He has several sandwiches already made when Frank starts huffing around him, bringing his incredibly alluring scent over from the sofa. It’s impossible to ignore, and Matt can only be so strong, letting out a low moan when Frank pushes up against his back and begins to nuzzle his neck.

“You smell of omega,” Frank growls, rubbing his cheek against Matt’s shoulder and hair, scenting him thoroughly. “You smell of another omega.”

His hands are braced on the counter either side of Matt, bracketing him in as his body pushes firmly up against him from behind. Omegas don’t usually have bodies like Frank’s, and Matt has to admit that it’s a thrill to feel him there. 

“It’s Foggy. Just Foggy,” Matt pants. “You know him.”

“Did you fuck him?” Frank asks, grazing his teeth against Matt’s neck. 

“No, no,” Matt replies, rocking himself back against Frank’s body. “I was just staying there, so that you could be alone.”

Frank growls softly. It’s ridiculously sexy. 

“I bet he wants you to. I bet he wants you every time his heat comes. I bet he moans your name.”

This time Matt growls, turning and pushing back against Frank, shoving him up against the island opposite, his hands firm, gripping Frank’s hips. “Is that what you want?” he asks, bringing their faces close together. “You want me to, don’t you? Were you moaning my name last night. Do you want me as your alpha?”

Frank is suddenly soft and pliant, tipping his head and mewling quietly, offering his throat to Matt. 

It’s so tempting, so tempting to lean in and bite, but Frank is slipping again, he isn’t going to be able to consent, to tell Matt no. 

“I’d get you so wet- you’re already so wet, aren’t you?” Matt whispers. “I could do so many wonderful things to your body, Frank. If you ever change your mind- if you want me to help-”

Frank shakes his head, a tiny speck of distress leaking into his scent, and Matt pulls back, his hands sliding from Frank’s hips up his chest, finally cupping his cheeks. 

“I made you some food. And some coffee. Eat and drink. I’ll come and check on you tomorrow. You can use the shower, use anything you want, okay?”

Frank nods this time, his eyes soft, his scent back to warm and aroused. 

“And call me, call me if you need anything, if you need help, anything at all,” he whispers, stepping back from Frank properly. “I’ll lock you in so you’re safe, okay? You’re safe.”

“I know,” Frank says, so sincere despite his situation. “I know I am.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

***

Matt doesn’t actually expect to get a call from Frank. Ever. But especially right now. So his heart skips violently when his phone starts yelling Frank’s name at him as he eats his lunch at work.

Karen and Foggy both look at him. They know Matt has Frank holed up in his flat, they know all about Frank’s heat, they’re aware that Matt hasn’t… well he hasn’t really participated. Both of them are omegas, they know how respectful Matt is of them, though maybe Frank was right, and both of them have hoped he’d be there to help them at some point. 

All three of them glance up. All three of them are thinking the same thing.

Booty call.

“Frank?”

“Matty-” Frank’s voice is a rasp, but it’s not a sexy rasp. It’s quiet, muffled. 

“Frank, what’s wrong?”

“They’re trying to get in,” Frank whispers. 

Matt is on his feet immediately. He doesn’t need any other words, he doesn’t need to know anything else. “I’m on my way. Lock yourself in the bathroom if you have to. The windows should be secure. I’ll be five minutes.”

Foggy and Karen have gone from smirking to looking alarmed as Matt pulls himself together and heads for the door. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be back,” Matt says over his shoulder, but he doesn’t wait for a reply.

He goes for the rooftops again. It cuts a good few minutes off of his journey, and no one will question why or how a blind guy is running through the streets of the Kitchen. 

The scent of the alphas reaches him before he arrives home. One Matt recognises from the roof the night before, pressed up to his bedroom window on the balcony, another, bald and lanky, stands by the lounge window, trying to prise it out of it’s frame by the looks of it. Matt lands with a thud on the metal beside his bedroom, growling at the intruder. 

“You haven’t fucked your omega,” the first one says. “You’ve left him alone to deal with his heat all by himself. He had his fingers in his slick little ass when we got here. Didn’t notice us until he’d come all over himself. If you don’t want him-”

“You need to leave. He doesn’t want you-”

“Doesn’t want you, either,” the alpha says, smirking. “He just needs to be fucked. Come on. We can all take turns. He won’t comp-”

Matt punches him. Again and again until the other alpha joins them and tries to push him off. But Matt is protecting his property, he’s protecting an omega who might not be his, but who wants Matt to keep him safe. 

Frank’s scent washes over him as the door to the balcony opens, the other man barrelling out, fists flying. The bald alpha loses his mind immediately, his hands pressing between Frank’s legs, trying to pull off his underwear. Frank yelps and punches him, but right now he isn’t at his peak, and the next moment he’s shoved up against the window chest first, the alpha grinding against his backside. 

“I’m gonna take you. You want it. I know you want it. You need something other than your fingers to fill you up. I’m gonna knot you. Your alpha doesn’t want you-”

Frank whimpers, his scent flaring up in the presence of the pheromones in the air, the scents his body craves. He’s fighting against submitting, but it’s getting difficult. 

The man pinning him disappears suddenly, yanked back by Matt and punched in the temple, knocking him out cold. 

Frank trembles, eyes closed, ashamed of his hard cock pressed against the glass and the ache between his legs and the slick that’s starting to leak out of him. He lets out a little sob when he feels gentle hands on his bare back, trying to soothe.

“You’re safe, Frank. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here, don’t worry. Let’s go inside,” Matt says gently, .

Frank shakes his head. He’s close, too close to slipping again. The scent of the others- and they were right. They were right. He needs Matt, he needs to be filled and knotted, he needs to be claimed properly. 

He lets himself be lead back into the apartment, starting to speak before Matt has even pulled the doors closed on the unconscious bodies outside.

“I need you to mate with me,” he says in a hurry. “My way isn’t going to work and I need you to do this. Even if it’s just this once, I need you to help me. Please-”

Matt pulls the curtains across. He never does that. He’s never needed to. But he does for Frank. It’s almost endearing that Frank feels like he has to ask Matt as though it’s going to be a problem, as though Matt doesn’t already desperately want to be buried in him. Though- outside of the hormones, would he? Would he sleep with Frank?

He pulls off his glasses and rubs his eyes. Frank’s heart is pounding, and they don’t have long before he’s in another wave of his heat. Matt can’t see any other way around it. For Frank’s sake he wishes he could, but he just can’t. The alphas outside will only come back. Maybe more of them. 

“Matty?” Frank whines softly, taking a few steps closer, trembling hands wrapping in the front of Matt’s shirt. He dips his head and nuzzles at Matt’s throat, breathing deeply. “Please? I don’t have long, I need to know you agree before I can’t think of anything else.”

Matt wraps his arms gently around Frank, pulling him close to his body. Both of them are hard, both of them sighing at the friction their bodies create. 

“Yeah,” he says quietly. “Of course, Frank.”

He’s never smelt anything like Frank, and it’s amazing that Matt can think straight. His sense of smell is already heightened, Frank’s pheromones are almost debilitating in their sweetness. Wrapped in his arms, the heat from the omega’s body is nearly too much, and though Matt knows he can’t open a window, he should at least turn on the AC before they get started.

“Get on the bed,” he instructs, hands roaming down Frank’s body to grope his arse through his boxers, the fabric damp from his slick. “Take these off,” he says of the underwear. “I’ll be back. You can start without me.”

Frank seems reluctant to obey, but Matt’s firm hands push him gently in the direction of the crumpled bed, and he goes, finally, laying himself down face first so as not to be deprived too long of Matt’s scent. 

It takes a few moments for Matt to be able to steel himself enough to leave the room, to turn away from the vision of Frank on his bed, heat and pheromones and his rapid pulse lighting him up. He has to walk with a hand out in front of him because all of his senses are skewed and he can’t trust that he won’t hit a wall. 

When he returns, Frank is naked and on his back, his fingers running down his strong, bare chest, leaving warm marks in their wake. His cock is hard against his belly, thighs spread, the air heavy with the sweetness of his slick. 

Initially, Matt isn’t sure Frank even knows he’s there, but then his head turns, and the softest, most beautiful whine escapes his lips. 

It’s enough to prompt Matt into movement, pulling off his work jacket and tugging his shirt up over his head, hearing some of the seams strain and give. His hands immediately begin work on his trousers, toeing off his shoes as he works on the fastenings, the buttons and zip being yanked apart, his remaining clothing pulled down together in one fluid movement. 

Frank whines again when Matt’s cock is freed, and Matt can already feel the tingling at the base, his knot too keen to be buried in his omega. 

He crawls up the bed from the end, guided upwards by Frank’s heat and slick. His hands meet Frank’s thighs, stroking up until his fingers find damp skin. The man beneath him keens and tries to push into his touch, and though Matt partly wants to take his time and enjoy it, Frank needs him. He can’t tease. Can’t keep him waiting. 

“Good boy,” Matt whispers, leaning down and kissing Frank’s belly. “I’m here now.”

Frank is surprisingly quiet, just whimpering, breathing in in short little pants.

Matt continues to kiss his way up, over the hard muscles of Frank’s torso, his pecs, his nipples. The virile alpha part of Matt wonders how much Frank’s body would change and soften if he was pregnant. How his shape would alter, the muscles giving way, smoothing out.

He reaches Frank’s neck and growls happily when his omega tips his head to the side, offering more of his throat to Matt. And Matt’s control isn’t that strong. Not now that his cock is rubbing against Frank’s belly, not now that he can just roll his hips down and push inside-

His tongue licks a line up the length of Frank’s throat, then he bites, as gently as he can make himself. Frank yelps, but it melts into a moan almost immediately, body arching to press them together. His fingers have been wound in the sheets since Matt’s arrival, and now they move to run down Matt’s spine, gentler than the way he’d raked them down his own chest. 

Reaching between them, Matt takes hold of himself, leaning back so that he can line up. There’s no need to ask if Frank is ready, Frank will only say yes, anyway. He’s too far gone, and he needs this. 

His head presses against Frank’s slick entrance, a groan of pleasure being punched from him at the lack of resistance, at the easy way he can slide in. Frank’s muscles grip at him desperately, and Matt has to squeeze his eyes closed to focus, as though that will help. Either side of him Frank’s legs spread wider, draw themselves up closer to his chest so that Matt can get as deep as possible. 

“Oh, my God,” he sighs, pressing his forehead against Frank’s shoulder as he eases into the heat, one hand resting on one of his omega’s thighs, the other gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles whiten. “Oh my God, you feel amazing.” 

Frank makes a little noise like a sob, fingers surprisingly gentle as they stroke over Matt’s shoulders and upper arms. 

Matt doesn’t pause until he’s completely buried inside the other man, guiding one of Frank’s legs back so that he can lay on top of him, chest to chest. He nuzzles at the still exposed throat, pressing his lips to the racing pulse point.

“Matty, Matty,” Frank pants his name, making Matt’s hips buck slightly, pushing him deeper and ripping a moan from both of them. “Please.”

Again, Matt has to remind himself this isn’t for fun, they’re not doing this because they care about each other, they’re not in love. He can’t linger on the feeling and the beautiful look he can see on Frank’s face with the heat of their bodies and the colours of their pheromones. Nor the way the other man is clinging to him, holding him, rolling gently against him now that he’s had a taste of it. He can’t think about how Frank has called him ‘Matty’ and it shouldn’t sound so sweet in Frank’s rough voice.

He draws his hips back and pushes in again, groaning at the tight grip around his dick and how slick, how wet Frank is. Matt doesn’t pause once he bottoms out this time, sliding out again, rocking back in, setting a steady pace that has Frank gasping and keening and writhing to meet him. He can hear the slip of their bodies, stroking his hand over the thigh he has a grip on, tracing the strong muscles. 

Frank’s first orgasm is sudden and surprising, pulling a shout from him as his body tenses, gripping Matt’s cock hard enough that movement is difficult, but Matt wants to persevere, he wants keep up the stimulation so that Frank can come as much as he needs. 

It takes a few long moments for Frank to relax after, at least to relax enough for Matt to start moving properly again. He rests his arms either side of Frank’s head, bracketing it between his forearms, his fingers pressing gently into the other man’s hair. Frank keeps his leg up where it was positioned so that he can take Matt as deep as possible, whining with each roll of their bodies, his pleasure building up again. 

The long thrusts shorten, tiny pumps of his hips keeping Matt deep inside Frank. It seems like a good idea, because the whines break into soft cries that wash over Matt, making it difficult for him to not come. Frank turns his head, their noses brush, then their lips meet. It’s just a chaste, dry brush, their breaths warming each other’s skin, but the intimacy of it makes Matt’s hips stutter in their shallow rhythm, and Frank’s muscles clench hard. 

“Oh God-” Matt sighs, kissing the corner of the other man’s mouth. “Oh God, Frank.”

“Matty-”

Both of Frank’s legs wrap around him, holding him close, and Matt can feel his knot starting to swell in earnest. 

“You’re doing so good,” Matt whispers. “You’re doing so good, Frank. You feel so fucking good.”

“Jesus, Matty-” Frank gasps, arching his back as Matt’s knot begins to catch on his rim, the shallow thrusts making it drag constantly in and out, in and out, stretching Frank wider each time. 

Frank’s fingers press hard against Matt’s shoulders, tension building in his body as he reaches another peak. 

The flush that rushes up Frank’s throat is too tempting. Matt can see the colours of it, the heat of Frank’s skin as he rolls his head back and comes again, muscles gripping Matt’s cock and stopping him from moving completely. Matt presses his face to the exposed skin and muffles a groan, forcing his knot out and back in again once more before he’s too swollen, unable to stretch Frank’s tight entrance any wider. He keeps on thrusting his hips though, a little movement, a little friction, encouraging the omega’s muscles to clench and ripple around him.

“Oh God, Frank, Frank, Frank-” Matt rasps, white pleasure washing over him as his own orgasm finally hits, the first wave of many as he fills Frank with his come. 

Frank trembles and mewls softly, tensing up once more, his body finally blissfully satisfied, knotted, mated. 

Gradually they both relax, Matt’s lips running slowly up and down Frank’s neck, basking in the scent of his contentment and the mixed smell of their bodies and their sex. It’s so good. Frank lowers his legs but keeps them spread, Matt comfortable between them as several more orgasms pulse through his body, making sure his omega is full. 

It doesn’t surprise him that Frank’s breathing evens out soon after. He probably hasn’t slept in the last two days, and heats are tiring. Matt’ll need to wake him when he can move, to give him water and something to eat, to make sure he feels okay, to offer him a shower and some new clothes- the desire to provide and care for is natural and overwhelming, and as he slips from Frank’s body finally he feels a strange sense of loss at the connection. 

It hurts a little, too, to hear Frank so peaceful, curled up on Matt’s bed with a steady heartbeat and gentle breaths, when he comes back from the kitchen with water and snacks. The image Matt has of him is soft, warm, almost glowing in his comfort. As much as he wants to stay, to be there to give Frank these things, to offer him the shower, he knows he shouldn’t. He knows that will add a layer to this that wasn’t supposed to be there. The snacks and water are enough. Frank knows where the bathroom is. Matt’ll have to be satisfied with that. 

He’s glad he could help, though. Glad that Frank won’t be forced into anything more. No need to worry about what would happen next time. Frank will go on suppressants, this won’t happen again. 

Matt leaves the refreshments beside the bed, stroking his fingers through Frank’s hair before he goes for a shower. 

He won’t be here when Frank wakes up.

Frank won’t be here when he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> I like hearing from people. If you want to buddy up and talk about Fratt, you can email me - this.is.signalfire@gmail.com
> 
> or hit me up on Discord : Legohearts #0322  
> Love.


End file.
